Getting my English teacher in Bed (Title is expected to change, maybe)
by diamondbubble
Summary: Levi Ackermann used to have a friend-with-benefits, but things can change when one of the partners gets a special someone. So that leaves Levi with his growing sexual irritations, dropping grades, and a stepsister who was getting sick of his frustration. But when a new baby-faced, super attractive & witty English teacher is put in Levi's English class, Levi's sexual goals run wild.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah…..first fanfic ever, woohooo! I wonder if I'm biting off more than I can chew with this one, since I've also never done a guy on guy story. But hey, there's always a first.

You can expect more lemony things in the future, but don't count on it to be coming soon or the on high high levels of sexiness.

* * *

><p>"Levi, it's called "meet and fuck" for a reason. Just stop acting like a sexually frustrated teen, go to our beloved rabbit-hole downtown, find some hot, sexy beauty, and send your dick to heaven," a bespectacled brunette with a lazy ponytail sputtered through her straw, 1% milk dribbling out of the corners of the carton.<p>

Normally, Hanji would never cuss this much. She would rather spend time experimenting on the psych of highschoolers with her beloved counselor Erwin, but when her sexy step-brother gets "hints" of irritation around him because he hasn't fucked since the end of the last quarter; let's say that a moody step-sibling becomes one of her top priorities.

Levi simply responded apathetically as he banged his leg against the braces of the lunch table, "I'm not acting like a sexually frustrated teen, I am one. And I don't want to hear advice from you when you can barely keep your glasses upright for half a minute." Levi wanted to fuck, and that might be his one cure to his dwindling grades. In his junior year, he already got accepted into the college of his choice and was ready to take on the world. Too bad his former-childhood-friend-made-sex-buddy got herself a boyfriend at the beginning of senior year, leaving his dick no place to go and his not-so-favored classes in a ditch. If he kept this up, it would be only a matter of time before his college sends him a little note of reconsideration.

Not only did he have brains, Levi was attractive, and nobody could deny that. With his height acting as his only demeaning factor, Levi could get ladies and gentlemen alike wet with a simple gaze, a flash of the nape, and maybe a swipe from his tongue on his peach, champagne tinged lips. His style preferences weren't exactly gothic, but it did have a few elements. Since Rose High had quite a dress code, his gray skin tight shirt had to be covered with a faded charcoal blue jacket, and his dark jeans weren't allowed to show off his ass or crotch. Out of his eight piercings, he was only able to pin two earrings on each ear.

Boy and girls alike were, at most, allowed to fitting, but not figure hugging clothing. Anything close to the school's definition of "sexual" had to be draped over with another article of clothing. But since the students at Rose High weren't exactly brain dead, they were always able to find loopholes in the dress code during school events, performance art productions, and other special occurrences. And besides, it has been said that imagination makes sexual attraction more enticing.

Hanji sucked her milk carton empty, and then tossed her lunch tray into a nearby trash can. "Levi, I really don't care how you want to spend your life, but when Mr. Kenny hears about your "efforts", I'm not gonna be the one paying for the holes in the family room walls." She looked up to see her step-brother scowling, and shrugged. "Hey, you're his son and only heir, and he's not my real dad."

Levi shot back, "And you aren't my real sister." The lunch bell then rang, signaling students that they had five minutes to decide whether to skip class or not. Without much surprise, many did the latter. Levi slung his backpack over his shoulder, Hanji walking with him before she left for her own class.

"When you make up your mind, tell me on our ride home." She said across the hallway, and then ran to her Psychology course with a cheery smile. As much as she loved her step-brother, she just couldn't relax around him.

Levi strolled off to his own English class, one of his suffering subjects. It wasn't that he didn't understand the class; he just never saw a purpose in learning more about a language that he had spoken since he could talk. If anything, Levi probably understood the English language better than anyone in his school year.

In the classroom he went, swirling around the other students. The start of the new semester was always a bit jittery compared to the beginning of the year. Since Rose High was a pretty new school, the school system was still a bit messy, which irked Levi quite a lot. New teachers were called in on a nearly bi-weekly basis, some staying because they were capable of teaching; while others leaving, since Rose High did have its fair share of problem students.

Levi strolled to the back of the class, making sure to pick a seat away from the teacher's desk. The senior English teacher suddenly decided that it was her time to retire, and Levi didn't want to take his chances with a new teacher.

The bell rang alarmingly as the students scurried to their seats, the sounds of jackets and papers rustled in the not-decorated classroom. A few moments go by, and no teacher appeared at the doorway. The students started to get excited, since a class without a teacher at Rose High certainly wasn't meant to be an independent study hall.

"A no-show on her first day, this is gonna be awesome."

"If she's gonna be late like this every day, then that gives us more chances to be late."

"Probably gonna be a ditzy teacher who can't even count her marbles."

Those words were lidded over when the door opened and a man with chocolate chestnut brown hair stepped into the room, his big, round sea green eyes sparkling behind his messy fringe. His slim figure strode smoothly to his desk and set down a deep green laptop backpack, the collar of his light blue shirt shifting to show off the creamy, moderately tan, peachy skin of his neck. For sure, Levi and every one of his classmate weren't convinced that this man was their new teacher. After all, he barely looked any older than they were.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a woman nor am I ditzy," The mysterious beauty said as he slid out a folder and walked to the lectern, even his voice sounded like a high schooler who was at the near end of puberty.<p>

"So I guess I'll start your second semester of English with a self introduction. I'm Mr. Jaeger, and I'll be your teacher from now to the end of the school year. You call me Mr. J if you **really** find my name that hard to pronounce."

A girl with shiny brown hair in a ponytail spoke out while shoving whatever she had in her lap into her desk. From Levi's point of view, it looked like a baked potato.

"J? Isn't it Y?"

Mr. Jaeger turned around and uncapped a dry-erase marker, swirling the letters J-A-E-G-A-R onto the white board in neat strokes.

He turned again to face the girl, a slight smile spread onto his face, "I'm of a German origin, Miss..." Mr. Jaeger stopped to quickly check the seating chart "…Sasha. And now that all of you know the spelling of my name, I'd highly appreciate it if you don't mispronounce it on purpose."

"So what, are you saying that you don't have the "Moves like Jagger"?" A nearly bald boy next to Sasha giggled despite the young teacher's earlier warning, his energetic amber eyes glowed.

"Don't say that Connie, I bet he's too much of a stiff to do anything, considering that he's our teacher despite being a sixteen year old," A sandy haired boy with a thick, black undercut snickered behind his nearly hairless friend. Only the front row and a student in the back corner were aware of their new teacher's darkening expression. Levi sighed quietly, "Stupid mother-fuckers."

Mr. Jaeger laughed without a crumb of humor, and then looked back to his seating chart, "I see, Mr. Kirschtein and Mr. Springer. Please come up to the front of the class." The two jokesters moved to the whiteboard, not even caring about what could possibly be in store for them.

The teacher turned off the classroom lights, turned on the projector, moved to his desktop and opened a tab to YouTube. The students all started hugging their bellies and mouths, somehow stifling their laughter as the words "Maroon five: Moves like Jagger" started to appear in the search box.

The teacher swung his chair to face the two openmouthed students in front of him, his initial, small smile widening into a cheeky grin, "I'll give both of you two options. You can either dance right there, right now, or spend three hours afterschool helping our limited number of custodians clean the school."

Connie immediately spun around to Sasha, his face beaming. The rambunctious girl ran upfront as her skinny bald friend stretched out his arms and kneeled down, calling out as if he were Romeo, "C'mere my Christina Aguilera!" Jean's excitement, however, had sputter out and flickered away.

"You can't make me dance, **and** you can't make me stay after for so long! I've got track and field, and Coach Ackerman isn't going to be happy with me missing practice."

Mr. Jaeger smirked, "Don't worry, I'll send Mikasa a text about your services to the school."

"MIKASA?!" "Why are you using Coach's-"

"Quit the chit-chat! To dance or not to dance, that is the question my student!" And without further ado, the grinning teacher clicked the thumbnail, and the seated students cheered. Connie and Sasha enjoyed themselves to the fullest; jumping like squirrels, shaking their hips, making sprinklers with their arms and etc. Jean was left to somehow dance with the assistance of his freckled classmate Marco and the squeals of the girls who roused at the sight of Jean's**unconsciously suggestive** dance moves.

The very amused teacher returned to his lectern as the four students upfront continued dancing, twirling a pen in his hand, "Before I take roll call, I hope to get it to your mind that I'm twenty-four. Anymore comments on how I look over half a decade younger than I actually am, I'll make you either do something publicly humiliating or school services, understand?"

Eren wasn't expecting much of a response, since Adam Levine had just started to sing the chorus, and the dancer's hips went wild.

He caught the sight of a boy sitting in the back row, but then returned to his roll call. He couldn't see with the room being so dark anyway.

* * *

><p>By the time school had ended, the new English teacher Eren Jaeger had become legendary.<p>

The "Baby brother" of the Track and Field coach, Mikasa Ackerman; one of Rose High's first students when it first was founded by their beloved principle, Dot Pixis; and one of the finest teachers ever (of course, in the opinion of the students, except for Jean.)

To Hanji, Eren Jaeger was the gateway to the end of her step-brother's irritation.

On the ride back home, Hanji sucked on a lollipop, tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn red. She readjusted her glasses and turned to her fellow step sibling.

"You have Mr. Eren for English right? How was he?"

Levi stared out the window, completely unresponsive. Hanji sighed; _His sexual frustration needs to stop._ Without warning, he spoke, "Cheeky, not stupid, adorable, and totally fuck-able." Levi turned to face his step sister, his gray eyes revived with a certain spark, a smile stamped neatly on his mouth.

Silence hung in the car interior like a clothes hanger, Hanji staring with her mouth open, showing off her candy-stained blue tongue. Then, after nearly four months, she put her old cynical smirk back on display for her step-brother to see.

"Wanna help him into bed with me?" Levi held out a fist, smirking at his potential partner in crime's excitement.

"Obviously, you little devil." Hanji bumped it back, paying no attention to the fact that the street light was green.

"Fucktastic."

Screw the fact that he was a teacher and was six years older than Levi; no one was stopping the two high school seniors from getting Eren Jaeger to relieve Levi of his sexual needs.

As they continued home, Hanji suddenly remembered something. _When Levi wants to have sex, he doesn't ever comment on how "adorable" his partner is. If so, then why…_

She turned to look at Levi, and this time, she didn't miss it. Her step brother's face, although slightly, was a flush of hazy pink.

Hanji grinned even harder, and then stomped on the gas, pushing the car's speedometer from 23 to 56 mph in an instant. Don't ask about what she did to the car, only her tight lipped mechanic knows.

For the first time in the ten years they've been family, Levi was completely, 100%, in love.

* * *

><p>Okay done, done, and done.<p>

Just a note, I'm really, really, incredibly, horrendously bad at keeping up with updates, so please don't kill me if I don't put out chapters on a weekly basis.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

~Chikane Michiru


	2. Chapter 2

OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! Your reviews make so happy! \0/

Just a note, I'm still relatively new to fan fiction's account system, so if I accidentally did something to someone's review, I'm so sorry! I'm still experimenting.

So anyways, Chapter TWO!

* * *

><p>Levi sighed as he slipped his glasses off, placing them next to a mug of finished black tea while rubbing his sleepy eyes. After analyzing budget charts and data tables for nearly three hours straight, only thing he wanted was to drop into his bed and sleep away until his alarm clock rang.<p>

Kenny Ackermann was the CEO of a large trading company that managed imports overseas. His company had huge relations with the government, and he might as well be on top of the world. Although the company wasn't passed down family wise, Kenny wanted Levi to take over, knowing that his son was certainly capable enough.

Being capable didn't mean that he wanted to though. The last thing Levi needed to be was some man sitting on big bucks while watching the whole world as if it were a snow globe. But he still wasn't an adult, meaning Levi's full obedience to his father was demanded.

At seventeen, Levi wasn't sure about what he wanted to be in the future, but he sure as hell didn't want to be his dad.

"LEVI!~ " With a laptop in her hands Hanji bounced into the room, doing a belly flop onto her clearly irritated family member's bed.

The black haired teenager slowly turned his office chair to place Hanji in his tired field of view; his eyes swollen from the lack of sleep he had been experiencing for the past few weeks.

"Hanji, do you know why the homemade "DO NOT DISTURB" sign from you is the only gift I've kept for the past ten years?"

The girl in the orange kitty pajamas grinned as she made herself comfortable on someone else's bed, "You won't be saying that once you see what I found about Mr. Eren…"

In an instant, Levi spun his chair around and pushed himself away from his desktop to his bed, the wheels of his office chair gliding noisily along his dark, hardwood floor. He pounced onto his full-sized bed with his pajama clad accomplice and snatched a puffy pillow.

The webpage was a little branch of the school website, it's heading labeled "Rose High school: Class of 20**." As with any school year homepage, it featured a mini slideshow of all the students on risers for their class picture, some science club holding medals and trophies, pictures of cheerleaders clad in sports jackets, and teachers with bully prevention tee-shirts.

"Oh just wait until you see this," Hanji giggled excitedly as she clicked a link labeled "Highlights of our Generation".

There were thumbnails of a bunch of news articles, with more pictures of students, art pieces, and football jocks punting. Levi's previously puffy eyes were wide open, darting from link to link. His eyes fell upon a caption that read "Eren Jaeger, the man with a thousand faces."

Hanji clicked on the link she knew her step-brother was staring at. An article with numerous pictures of their English teacher unfolded.

_Like a Chameleon, our Golden boy strikes again!_

_By Hannah Diamant_

_Yet again, Eren Jaeger rocks the school with our latest theatre production, "Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of Baskerville". With the lack in willing participation of Rose High's Theater club, Jaeger willingly downed the roles of the antagonists, shocking our audience with his frightening transformation from our kind, well-loved fellow student to the merciless, cruel beings of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's world. From a drunkard, to a madman, even the hound itself; Jaeger, along with the rest of our effortful cast, brought forward a surprising comeback in our near extinct performing arts section._

_-01/06/08_

Levi and Hanji scrolled down the photo album, and they couldn't resist letting out a laugh or two. Compared to the way they knew him now, Eren didn't have many differentiations between his present and high school self. He may have been a bit more feminine looking and energetic in the past, but his delicate jaw line and round greens eyes were the exact same.

Hanji's eyes scrolled down to an audio link at the end of the photo album. The mischievous glint in her eyes flickered as she clicked on it.

_Extra: Due to the theme of the month, people requested to know what Eren Jaeger's childhood-wish was, this was his answer:_

_Eren: Me? Well, this is embarrassing, but I was really obsessed with Disney movies when I was young (I kind of still am), so I wished that I could be a voice actor for characters in non-musical movies._

_Hannah: Why not a musical production? _

_Eren: "Why?" I really don't think that I can sing – Here? No-no-no, I really can't-!_

The two high school seniors hollered with laughter; one of the housemaids nearly dropped the vacuum cleaner as she walked upstairs. As beautifully mellow as Eren's voice was, his underdeveloped sound punched cackling and giggling noises out of the two step-siblings. It was certainly huskier than the average female, but the way it was pitched at such a high range made him sound younger by almost a decade.

Levi's door swung open, it's wooded knocking against a doorstopper. Standing in the doorway was their old caretaker and head house maid, Martha. A buxom middle aged lady, her graying hair was pulled back into a bun that was now loose and messy; her moderately wrinkled face were pressed up in a glare, and in her hands, was a floor mop was neon green scrubbers.

"I don't care how old you two will ever be, but as long as you live in this house, you will have a curfew to follow! Miss Hanji, get your laptop off the bed and go back to your room; and Rivaille, you sir are going to bed this instant! Whatever you are doing can be done in the morning after breakfast!"

And with that Hanji leapt out of Levi's room, and Martha pulled the door shut. As Hanji shuffled down the hallway in her giraffe slippers, she heard Martha silently mutter to herself.

"Twenty three years in this house…never grow up…..…haven't changed…..turning eighteen….."

In his personal bathroom, Levi scrubbed his teeth down as he cocked his field of sight to a wall clock. He silently thought as he spat out the froth, "What's Martha even saying? It's only half-past 11."

* * *

><p>"<em>Depp!"<em>

Like the idiot he called himself, Eren had fallen asleep in the bathtub, the water already as cold as the steel shower head. He had just flown back from Germany after two years of finishing his studies abroad, and three days later, still not recovered from jetlag; his old school principal calls him in to replace a retired old lady who had taught English for centuries.

The two struck a deal that if Eren taught English until Pixis was able to find a replacement; the bald, mustached man would offer German as a language at school, alongside Rose's already available "French" and "Spanish". Eren would be the only teacher, but he didn't care. Who's lucky enough to get a job less than a week after you have finally returned to your birth country, where you would most likely spend the rest of your days, stressing on how to get a job? And besides, it's not like he spoke English with a thick, German accent; rather, if he was going to be a language teacher, he needed to be fluent in both languages.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting water out of his lungs, and his ringing cell phone to his ear.

"Yes? *cough cough-"

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa's voice sprung out of the speaker, unaware that her phone call might've just saved her brother from the pettiest death ever.

Eren continued to cough out water, his body heaving on the floor of his bathroom. "Yeah, I'm just a bit wet and naked on a bath rug."

"EREN-!"

"I'm alright! Now what is it?"Eren started to wrap a towel around his torso as he walked to his room, searching through the large mound of clean, unfolded clothing on his bed. He left his phone on the speaker as he tugged on boxers, blue checkered pajama pants, and a slightly loose long sleeve shirt. He frowned at the empty space of the shirt, and at the weight he lost while he was too busy studying abroad.

"So, what is it that you have done to our varsity pole-vaulter?" Mikasa said behind the phone, her giggle quite apparent.

"Nothing much, just made him dance like a twat with his freckled friend. If you were there, I bet he would be more willing to show off his moves." Eren snickered as rubbed his wet chestnut locks with a towel. A few drops of crystal clear water escaped down his sun kissed peach neck, slipping along his collarbone, and down beneath the folds of his shirt.

"Very funny Eren, I don't need any more reminders on how Jean is trying to get me in his bed." Behind the Mikasa's voice, the sounds of weight machines and gym equipment echoed. "I personally think he's better off getting married to Marco after they win the state finals."

The young man slung the damp towel around his neck, returning his phone back to his ear as he went to the kitchen. "Whoa Mikasa, I didn't think you'd be the one to start shipping students together."

"It's literally official. The amount of time they spend together nearly outclasses the way we were before college, and don't forget the fact that we live in the same house." At the gym, Mikasa slid off her leg press, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked to the locker room. "I wouldn't be surprised to see one of them get down on one knee and pull out a ring on graduation night."

"I personally think you should worry about your own relationship status before thinking about others," Eren commented, opening kitchen cabinet after cabinet while a teapot started to bubble on the stove. "In the meantime, where's the chamomile tea? If I don't try falling asleep now, I won't be able to keep up with the students tomorrow."

His older sister sighed while changing out of her sweat-soaked sports tank, the girls in the locker room a bit mesmerized by the strikingly beautiful girl's glistening skin. "Two years, and you forget everything in the house. Check the cabinet above the microwave Eren; I'll be home in about ten minutes. See you then."

"See you later," Eren flipped the cabinet open, smiling faintly at the nostalgic wooden box of tea. He flipped off the cover only to see things he had expected. The orange blossom and green tea packets were almost completely gone (courtesy of Mikasa), and the dandelion and some other strong herbal teas were completely untouched. Finally, a familiar long row of jasmine and rose tea bags were nicely tucked into a corner; those were for special occasions.

"I wish you were here, mom."

* * *

><p>Yes yes, Levi wears glasses.<p>

Also, I recommend reading the Hound of Baskerville. I personally loved it when I was a child.

And for once, I actually wanted to put Eren's German heritage to work, since most (not all, most)fan fictions I read completely ignore Eren as they go for a French speaking Levi.

Now I simply have to debate whether to request a cover from someone, or draw the cover myself…

As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!

(P.S. I've already started chapter 3 XD.)


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, I'm gonna switch POVs from time to time, so at the moment, it's Levi!

Maybe but I should put a disclaimer, so yeah, I don't own any of the characters so far (except for Martha) and I obviously don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

><p>"RIVAILLE ACKERMANN! GET UP THIS INSTANT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!"<p>

"Mmmm…."

From what I remember, Martha was in her late thirties when I first met her. But that wouldn't matter to anyone, since she sure as hell didn't act her age when she threw me off my bed like a sack of flour.

Certain that I was awake after hearing the painful grunt that was punched out of my mouth, my long time caretaker rushed downstairs. The cold hard floor killed my shoulders, but I could've fell asleep right there if it wasn't for Hanji, well aware of my "awakening" habits.

"Levi! Seriously, we've got barely half an hour to get to school. We might not make it in time even if I floor the gas if you don't get up on your feet right now!"

"Cap it, psycho-bitch…"

I was up and I could only look at my stupid alarm clock. The piece of shit was supposed to sound an hour ago, so walked behind my nightstand…

…and the fucking adapter had fallen out of the outlet.

Sprinting downstairs, I ripped off my tee shirt and pajama pants in the middle of the hallway while I carried the clothing I actually intended to wear under my arms. Some woman in a purple blouse and a black pencil skirt squealed when I almost ran into her, half-naked in boxer briefs. If dad was having some important executive over at seven in the morning, I was treating him or her with one hell of a speedy strip show.

As much as I hate leaving a mess around the house, I really didn't have the time to care. Hanji was already in her car while I ran out the house, my jeans barely on.

I bolted into the back of the car, and Hanji slammed the gas down so hard, the tires screeched and left beautiful black streaks on the parking garage pavement (Yes, we have our own parking garage, shut the fuck up). Her hair looked like a long haired guinea pig that just escaped a rabid dog, her burgundy converses were barely laced, and her arrowhead patterned shirt had only one button fastened, so the henna tattoo on her belly and her Aztec print bra were for the world to see.

"Haaa…if we went to Sina High instead, we wouldn't have to do this every morning," Hanji complained as I tugged on my black jeans in the back seats, needing to thrust my hips up when I pulled the fabric over my torso.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to see your beloved Erwin Smith every day." I was trying to tease her a bit, but as usual, she shrugged it off and kept on rolling.

"True, and if your alarm clock actually decided to wake you up this morning, I would've been able to tell him about my hypothesis on which class teachers cause the most high school angst-!" Suddenly, she stomped her loose shoed foot on the brakes, and I was thrown in between the two front seats, completely dressed, drowsy, and in pain.

"The light's red," she stated naturally, pulling out her ponytail to fix it.

"Ya think?" I squinted at the pain in my impacted nose as I crawled to the front of the car.

"Did you have any time to put on your contacts?" Hanji buttoned up her shirt, and then she slung her leg over the steering wheel, kicking out a blaring honk from the horn as she lazily laced up her shoes.

"No. I'll just have to go the entire day with mist in my eyes. Fuck that sounds cheesy." I pulled down the glove locker and took out a comb. Some people keep maps and parking tickets, Hanji keeps protein bars, candy, and hair styling products.

I kept combing through the locker until I recovered a black glasses case. I then snapped the case open and hooked on my glasses. Finally seeing clearly, I stopped squinting my eyes in order to see anything.

"Well, at least your eyes haven't gotten any worse compared to when you were in middle school. Can you hand me a lollipop?"

* * *

><p>"Levi, you're late."<p>

"I know, Coach Mikasa."

I have physical education in my senior year; on top of that, first period. And above all else, why did my PE teacher have to have the same last name? Yes, I have an extra –n in mine, but that sure doesn't stop people from loosing teeth each time they ask me if I was related to the damn woman. We weren't on the best terms either.

Coach then blew her whistle, signaling all of the students on the field back to her. Most in nothing but our school's sports uniform, a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, they were all shivering in the cold winter morning. I had a black pullover on, and personally, I prefer the cold. The stinging icy wind brushed against my bare legs, the cold sharpening my mind better than any cup of coffee.

"Recently, a few of our track and field members were sent to the hospital." The crowd of students murmured uneasily as Coach continued. "We still don't know the reason why, and the police are still investigating."

"I had a talk with the principal, and he said I could still take members to the District games if I can find students to replace them," the headstrong woman ran her eyes along the huddle of seniors, quickly glancing at Levi as she continued on.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm growing desperate. Although I know that it's cold out here, I'm gonna pull out the crash mats and uncover the sand bunks. Will any of you be willing to give it a shot?"

Usually, no student would even think about taking a request from a teacher out in 34 degree weather. But when the teacher is Mikasa Ackerman, the woman with glossy black hair, droopy cat eyes, a voluptuous and elegant body structure, and skin close to the shade of strawberry yogurt, it's nearly impossible for anyone to resist.

One after another, students began trying the long and high jumps, along with the meter dashes. The un-athletic students recorded times and distances, people who didn't meet Coach's standards still helped around. As much as I hate to deny it, but when you have a smoking hot teacher who ushers you on, nothing is impossible.

"Aren't you going to try something? Coach Mikasa's been glaring at you for the past five minutes…"

I was crouching against a fence when I looked up to see who my conversation starter was-Oh, never mind. It was Jean, Mikasa's little follower.

"I don't want to; the cold weather has frozen my muscles solid. How's your buddy in the hospital doing?" I got up, brushing off my shorts.

"Both legs were broken, three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured jaw. He's still smiling like a Saint, even if he is clad in hospital robes and castings." Jean commented a bit wistfully, his teeth started to grind each other as he glared darkly, his almond tinted eyes glowed dangerously."They say they're still investigating, but it's pretty obvious who the culprits are. Those-"

"Ackerman, you're the only one left! Choose an activity and get your ass to it!" Mikasa hollered across the track, standing right next to the crash mat.

"You should probably go for the high jump, since we need someone to fill in Rico's spot." Behind his breath, I could hear the fucking idiot silently whisper, "Even though you're as _petite_ as a middle schooler." One sentence with a glare shut him up nicely, "It's _petit._ Get your French straight, _Monsieur Visage de Cheval._" The idiot had his mouth wide open, "Did you just call me "hors-"".

Mikasa yelled again, "Levi, did you know that if we keep winning after Districts, we can attend the overnight trips at other competitions?" Although no one could see it, the woman grinned sneakily at me. The fucking bitch was trying to lure me.

I gave her words some thought as I made me way around the mile runners towards the high jump. Overnight trips usually lasted over three days due to transportation issues, and I would have my freedom from Martha, dad and the other annoying housemaids around. I guess I would miss Hanji, and I'll miss out on some time with Eren Jaeger. Ah Eren Jaeger, that adorable, little fucker of a teacher…

"Gunther and Eld, you two put the pole three notches higher than what it is now. I'd like to see Mr. Ackerman try a little harder than usual." Mikasa ordered the two seniors as I took off my pullover, since it was getting a bit heavy to wear. I think my t-shirt got caught on the fabric, because when I flashed my back, a few girls squealed in the background.

(POV switch, because a third person POV would be better at this point.)

White puffs of mist clouded over Levi's lips before they wisped into the air. Holding nothing back, the teenager started a light run before breaking out into a full sprint, his swift, pale athletic legs kicking against the ground. Right before the bar, Levi leapt into the air, twisting his body midair. His defined back arched elegantly in the air, as if he were a dolphin leaping out of the ocean.

Over the bar, the onyx haired boy tumbled onto the crash mat, doing a back-roll onto his legs. The bar remained still on its unstable notches, grazed by nothing, not even the wind that glided with the aerodynamic teenager. The girls cheered in their little warm huddles as Mikasa chuckled behind her clipboard, "Rivaille Ackermann, 1.9 meters…and he's not even on any sports team."

* * *

><p>"Eren?"<p>

"Hm?"

Mikasa sighed as she entered her younger brother's classroom, her deep green fitness jacket with Rose High's insignia embellished on the back unzipped to show off her black, skin tight shirt.

Eren was in the middle of his second breakfast, since three meals a day obviously wasn't enough. Bits of herbed tomato rice and cracker crumbs were stuck to the corners of his mouth as he spooned the food into his mouth with his left hand as he held a red pen with his right, correcting essays that were meant for the previous teacher. As old as her little brother would ever get, he would still multitask whenever he had the chance; his slightly messy eating habits would probably still be as adorable.

"_Einen augenblibk_ (just a moment)…"Eren finished chewing, "Yes?"

Mikasa took a seat on an empty desk, "Eren, could you act as a chaperone for the next track district tournament? I'm really low on parents who are willing to volunteer, so I need another hand."

Eren's eyebrows cornered in on each other as he frowned, "Mikasa, I've barely been here for a week and you already want to take time off of school? Why don't you ask Annie? I don't think the wrestling team has any meets coming up."

"You really want me to share a four hour bus ride with Annie? We'd kill each other before we stop other people from killing our students." Mikasa moved from her seat to Eren's work desk, making her little brother quite uncomfortable.

"Whoa there Mikasa…what's this about our students getting killed?" Eren cautiously rolled away from his sister, but Mikasa kept an iron grip on one of the armrests, not letting her brother escape.

Mikasa then leaned down, her raven hair casting a gray shadow on the side of her face. Her usual droopy cat eyes instantly sharpened into black arrowheads. "Eren, you did hear the news about a few students getting attacked last night?"

The air in the room seemed to run stale; the white fluorescent lights glow a dim, grey hue. Eren's face lit up darkly as his eyes glowed a bright and dangerous shade.

"Yeah...one of those students attends my class…Marco Bodt, I think." He pulled his sister down into a whisper, flicking his eyes over to his classroom door to see if it was closed. "Is that stupid feud between Maria and Rose high not over yet? Those are the only potential attackers I can think of."

Mikasa glared down onto the ground, as if there something disgusting that was stuck on the tile floor. "The officials are trying to overlook this incident, so that means Maria high can be the only suspect of the list. Our county is just so isolated in the middle of the fucking forest that we can't really get help from the outside if we can't handle those fucking Titans."

Eren sighed, leaning back into his work chair. "Maria high was such a good school before those massive students moved in. If it weren't for them, we would've gone to there instead of Rose high." He then looked up questionably at his sister, who still had her arms trapping Eren in his chair. "But that was nearly ten years ago, there's no way the same students are still there."

"Regretfully, some of those students are still there. They're technically high school dropouts, but the Maria district is as lawless as ever, so that high school is just a place for people to go. The teachers there give ten minute lectures before packing up and running out of that building." Mikasa backed away from her brother and leaned against a wall, "They don't have that many six foot five average students compared to our generation, but their school has as many problem students as ever."

The door was knocked upon and the stale, grey mood dissipated from the classroom. Mikasa's eyes went back to their old droopy form, "So Eren, since the Maria high Titans have been kind of on a wrecking havoc in the Rose district, I need you to also act as a bodyguard on this trip. Your roundhouse kick is still as lethal as ever." Mikasa then proceeded to wipe a few rice grains off her brother's mouth.

Eren then capped off his (second) breakfast, "I'll go, but you're gonna have to help me find a substitute for this substitute." The raven haired gym teacher opened the door for the student to enter, and then she left the room after she shot her brother a nod.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, finish chapter 12 to 18 by next week and I'll expect your responses to be complete by then. Gunther, if you hand me another essay written in pink, I'll make you act out the first chapter of "Romeo and Juliet" by yourself while wearing jester hat."<p>

The class squeezed out of the room like toothpaste through a tube. Levi was shoving his notebooks into his bag before Eren called him over, "Rivaille, one moment please."

Levi weaved around the desks as he stepped to his teacher's desk, his heart thumping slightly as moved closer to Mr. Jaeger's side. Soon, the entire class was empty of students, leaving only a beast with his innocent little prey.

"Alright, what the hell is up with this paper? Your grammar is perfect, but what you wrote about didn't reflect the theme at all. Over here, you were supposed to analyze your chosen symbol, but you just wrote about-Actually, what did you write about?" Eren then pointed out a paragraph that was circled in bright red pen.

Levi leaned over his teacher's desk as he removed his glasses. One reason was to see his paper; the other was to get a closer glance at his teacher's collarbone that peaked out of Mr. Jaeger's lavender shirt.

Eren gulped slightly as his student leaned down. The young teacher wasn't one to be open about his sexuality, but he couldn't deny that he preferred men over women. When he first saw Levi, Eren had to quickly look down at his lectern in order to stop himself from staring too long. Despite sitting in the back, Levi stuck out of the class like a brilliant marble statue. His creamy pale skin slightly reminded Eren of his sister's delectable skin tone, but Levi's resembled pale white sand on a winter beach. Contrasting with the teenager's skin was his pitch black hair, glossy and completely free of stiff looking hair products. Levi's gold studded earrings brought certain warmth to the pale teenager's complexion, and his clothing had a sense of class while being a bit sensual. Today, Levi was draped in a long gray cardigan, his thin cobalt t-shirt showed off bits of muscle and skin on his chest, and his black jeans caressed his long, lithe legs. Despite being shorter than the average senior, Levi possessed a beautiful body proportion.

It was only until today that Eren was able to take a closer look at his student's face. When he first entered, Eren was a bit surprised to see glasses on his student. But now that the black frames were off, Eren was at war with himself to stop staring. Levi's sharp eyes sparked something in Eren, but he wasn't sure what it was. Up close, Levi's silver grey irises glimmer a strange hue of teal, light bringing out what looked like shimmering dust entrapped in the teenager's eyes.

Completely unaware that his teacher was completely entranced by himself, Levi spotted something on his teacher's skin. A white cracker crumb that Mikasa had missed when cleaning up her brother stood out like star on the teacher's peachy skin. Just for his own amusement, Levi reached to flick the crumb off his teacher's collarbone, but then a sly thought entered his mind like a thief. The not-so-innocent teenager poked the crumb; he then pushed the spiky crumb down his teacher's shirt, rubbing his finger against the soft skin beneath the shirt. What Levi got in return wasn't at all what he was expecting.

"Ahhh~!"

Almost instantly, a mewl popped out of Eren's mouth. He dropped his red pen; his own face starting to flush a brilliant shade of cherries as Levi brought his hand out, continuing to rub the crumb along his teacher's skin. This only made his teacher moan, which Eren suppressed with all his might.

Levi stared at his teacher in shock, his thoughts blazing in circles like a comet. _Sure, he was adorable when he was being his cheeky self, but what the hell was up with that moan just now? That was just unfair, completely obscene…No-no-no that's illegal!_

"You had a bit of breakfast stuck on your chest." Levi said naturally, keeping the crumb perched on his finger before flicking it away.

"O-oh…thanks…"Eren's mind was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. _What the hell did I just do? Did I seriously just moan, on top of that, in front of a student?!_ Eren looked up to see Levi looking at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked from the reaction of his English teacher.

"Anyways, would you explain your reasoning Rivaille?"

"It's Levi."

"What?" Eren looked up from the paper again; Levi's eyes were back to their sharp alluring shape as they looked a bit unpleased.

"My father told the staff to call me by my real name, but can you please not call me that? It makes me feel like I'm at home twenty-four seven." Levi sighed, staring down on his teacher as he perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"Is being at home unpleasant for you?"

"Very."

Eren looked at the student, his eyes now warm and relaxing. "Alright Levi,-" _Fuck that sounds nice._ Levi thinks to himself as he heard his name roll out off his teacher's tongue, "-your explanation."

"I wrote about how the character changed due to the consequences he faced throughout the beginning chapters and how in the future he could potentially influence the main heroine later on." Levi said smoothly as he kept staring down his teacher's shirt, the stiff crumb had left a red line along the skin.

"If you're able to notice that, then please find a symbol and follow the given rubric please. The way you're grades are right now aren't going to cut it for this quarter. If you don't want to go home, you can spend some time with me after school to work on your assignments."

Levi chuckled, his sultry voice ringing through Eren's ears, "Is that an invitation for today Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren felt like he was going to burst out blushing again, but suppressing his expressions was one of his specialties. _You brat, you're getting too cocky._ "It's an invitation to better results Levi, so I'll see you after school."

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwd!<p>

This chapter was a lot longer than usual, but I'm sure you all enjoyed that little scene at the end. Hehehe…..

I'm not trying to mislead anyone, but this story doesn't' progress that quickly… so yeah...don't expect sex in the next chapter. (But hey, I might be lying. XD) If there are going to be sex scenes so early in the chapters, it's probably due to the imagination of a teenager.

As much as this is an AU, I still want to add as many elements as I can from the original works, so I decided to make "Maria overrun by Titans!"

As usual, Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

-Chikane Michiru

Oh yeah, I was reading a SNK fanfiction recently… (I think it's called Coffee Shop), but I liked how the author put up song recommendations, so I'll throw in some too!

Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) by Shoose and Giga-P. (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL) –I swear, the LOL is part of the song title.)


	4. Chapter 4

I started off Levi's POV last chapter, so I'm going to start with Eren's POV this time.

And just a precaution, there is a very slight girl on girl scene in this chapter…so you have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell are you doing Eren? Yes, what am I doing?<em>

When Levi came after school to work on his revisions, I assumed that he had a ride home. No one told me that his only ride was provided by his step-sister, who had already left by the time we were done. Mikasa decided to jog three miles home, which gave me full liberty of the car, but buckets of rain had suddenly decided to pour down, and by the time we found and reached the car, Levi and I were soaked to the skin.

The droplets of rain pounded down onto the hood of the car, the sound of Levi's breath puffed in and out slowly, or was it mines? I quickly started the car, the engine roaring to life as I clicked on the heater. Winter time rain was the last thing I wanted to send me home with a cold.

"Mr. Jaeger, do you by any chance have a towel in the car?"

I turned to the adjacent seat, only to see that Levi had already stripped off his jacket and shirt, revealing pearly pale skin on top of a lean upper body, his muscles defined yet subtle. Droplets of rain slivered down the adolescent's black locks of hair, trickling along his neck, rib area, then the hem of his pants, which thankfully weren't as soaked.

"Sorry…Usually Mikasa keeps a few clean ones in the back, but she must've taken them out today," I quickly replied as I drove out the parking area, trying not to stare at Levi's half naked figure. How did the kid get so toned in the first place? Senior year's pretty busy, but he can still keep his body lean?

"Anyways, I heard from Pixis that you live outside of the Rose district…so which road to I take from here?"

"You actually keep going until you're at the end of this road, then you make a right on to the nest highway…I live in the Sina district."

"Sina? That's nearly an hour from here. Why aren't you going to a high school there? I bet the facilities are a lot better that ours." I directed my eyes to the teen beside me as I came to a red light stop.

"Going to Rose is like a little act of rebellion…If I keep obeying everything that my dad says, I'm going to suffocate," Levi huffed off, turning his face toward the window. There was nothing to see but streetlights that were drummed away by rain.

I started chuckling all of a sudden, "Keeping strong with your rebellious period…that's cute…"

Levi turned away from the window; his eyes were narrowed in displeasure. "What?"

"What do you mean "What"? Would you prefer that I made a Shakespearean reference instead?" With the light was still red, I took my hand off the wheel and peeled off my cold, sopping jacket. With my outer cover off, I started to pull my shirt out a bit, but I didn't bother to bare my chest as Levi did.

With the light still red, I turned to look at Levi…

"Hmm? What are you looking at Levi?"

"Teach," _Teach? He feels casual enough to use nicknames now?_ "Why don't you take off your shirt? I bet it's pretty cold in that thing, and besides, it's not like anyone can see you outside of the car…"

I felt blood rush to my face; thank God that my interior lights weren't on. "Anyone outside…so you're basically saying that everyone but you can see me half naked, you pervy brat…"

"Says the teacher that was staring at my naked body just now…"Levi snarkly commented as he kept staring at me, or was he staring at my shoulder? Damn it, was the design showing through the shirt?

"Naked…you have your pants on… don't use full expressions on me when you can't." I tried to push his snide little comment away. Was this kid trying to get fucked or something?

"Would you prefer that I actually got naked right now?" The brat started the glide his hands down his chest towards his belt buckle, which glimmered slightly in the streetlight. Oh God my face was burning like crazy. I quickly wedged my face between my two arms which were on the wheel, one out of irritation from this brat's advances; the other was to use the wheel to knock some sense into my brain. _He's a fucking high schooler, Kontrolle selbst (control yourself) Eren! _

"Please don't strip here. I don't feel like going to jail yet." I quickly looked up to see that the light was finally green; my dilemma was at last over…

* * *

><p>(POV change to third person.)<p>

"Mister Rivaille…you're LATE!"

"FUCK!"

The maids had just invited Eren and Levi in to shelter from the rain, and next thing that came for them (or rather, for Levi) was a man with a mustache who slung Levi over his shoulder as if the black haired teen was a ragdoll.

"Mike! Get your fucking hands off of me! How many times a day does the staff of this fucking house have to carry me?!" Levi twisted and heaved on the man's shoulder, the adolescent's elbows hammering down on his captor's nape and back as his knees ground into the man's chest. But Mike didn't seem to mind Levi's futile attacks; rather, he seemed to enjoy it as much as a child liked to dangle rats from their tails.

Eren watched in silence as he watched his student get carried away, laughing a bit at the sight of the struggle.

"Mr. Jaeger, if you would please come this way so you can change out of those wet clothing…"Eren turned to face a middle aged lady with streaked gray hair, her maid uniform long and crisp on her tough figure. Her hand gestured to a dark wood door embellished with brass, a long line of maids copying her actions.

Obviously unacquainted with the sudden treatment, Eren laughed nervous, "I really appreciate the thought, but I believe I shouldn't impose anymore on this family's schedule-"

The gray maid smiled lightly, her eye wrinkled squeezed into visibility, "Oh no sir, it's Master Rivaille and Miss Hanji who imposed such trouble onto you…Please sir, we insist." Her eyes suddenly hardened into flat and sharp eyes that pierced Eren's round green irises. Eren gulped nervously as he silently wondered, "How do they already know my name?"

In the incredibly contemporary bathroom, Eren peeled off his shirt, which was literally plastered into his wet figure. His dark gray pants were dropped onto the ground along with its light brown checkered boxers. Eren then nervously closed himself off into the shower room, not wanting to look at his figure any longer than he had to.

In such a grand house, one would expect every inch of the house to be embellished with marble and gold. But that wasn't the Ackermann style. Due to the previous owner's taste, parts of the house with its brass moldings, marble sculpting and crystal chandeliers remained. The rest of the house was received no mercy from renovation. New bathrooms received black tiles or dark enamel, gold faucets were switched to chrome, and glass mirrors were everywhere. Old and aged marble floorings in the main hall were hacked off and dark wood went in its place, along with modern patterned rugs to mellow things out. The old Romanesque busts and statues were replaced with tall white ceramic sculptures that were too abstract to be described as anything. The feeling the interior of the house gave off was unique, but it sure as hell wasn't homey.

Warmed to the bone from his shower, Eren exited the glass shower stall to find his clothing gone, only to be replaced with a crisp white shirt with black pants and socks. Even his underwear was replaced with a pair of blue boxer briefs.

Fully dressed and slightly disturbed, Eren stepped out of the shower room only for a maid with side bangs and a wavy low ponytail to be standing in front of him.

"As we wait for your clothing to dry out, allow me to lead you to the third study," the maid said professionally, guiding Eren to a room on the second floor. With the contemporary style of the house came the interesting design of the maid uniforms. Unlike the usual black and white frilled skirt with a lot of unnecessary "poof", the maids wore simple yet sleek black pants with a pair of shiny, black, one inch heels. On top of a white blouse was a neutral brown blazer that ended right at the rib cage. Talk about unconventional.

Eren then entered another room, and on a creamy square sofa sat the maid who "insisted" that he should take a shower. Only now did Eren notice that this maid's blazer came down to her hips, possibly indicating some kind of authority.

"Ah, did you enjoy your shower?"

"Quite a bit, now may I ask why my clothing were taken away to keep me here?" Eren asked as he took a seat at the opposite sofa, ignoring the cup of tea that was placed in front of him.

"I'd only like to ask about our young master's progress at school, since we haven't been receiving any letters from the school," the head maid continued to slowly sip at her tea. "You being his friend should know of his condition, unless you were forced by our master to offer him a ride, which I will apologize deeply for right now."

Eren sighed lightly, "I think you're a bit confused. I'm not exactly Levi's friend, but his new English teacher; I was newly posted less than a week ago." His response made Martha look up from her tea as she slowly set it down, the tea cup and plate barely making a sound as they landed on the glass coffee table.

"And yet he's willing to have your drive him home when you've only been acquainted for less than a week? Well, I guess I can understand. You do match Mr. Rivaille's preferences quite well."

Eren's eyes went slightly wide with confusion, "I'm sorry, but what? Levi's preferences-"

"Please do not address Mr. Rivaille as such. In this house, he will be called by his given name," Martha glared at Eren, her arrowhead eyes ready to be shot into Eren's green targets. Eren frowned right back as he crossed his arms, his round eyes sharpened into green leaf-like shapes.

"Levi is one of my students. I give my students the same level of treatment and respect as I would ask for myself. If he prefers a different name, I will respect his choice and call him so. In my book, I don't believe in over the top restrictions."

Lynne, the maid who had led Eren to Martha, was trying her best not to look too nervous. Never before has anyone been so straight forward in the Ackermann house, and never has any outsider stood at equal ground with Martha at a verbal contest.

Suddenly, Martha smiled warmly and giggled away, sipping her tea delightfully. "My my, Levi sure has an interesting teacher this year. If only every single teacher in the school was as bold as you…don't you agree Lynne?" Lynne nodded quickly in the background, "Certainly Martha." This left Eren to relax his posture and finally taste the tea in front of him, which he pleasantly sipped.

"Mr. Jaeger, would you appreciate a small tour of this house from Lynne? I personally feel that this residence is more suited as a museum than a living space," Martha offered as Lynne came over to collect her tea cup.

"I think I'll take up on your offer as I wait for my clothing to dry, Fräu Martha," Eren replied, the vowels elegantly rolling off the tip of his tongue as he followed Lynne out of the room.

When the room was empty of any other presence, Martha chuckled a bit to herself, "Fräu Martha…so he's of a German descent. So polite and gentle, yet firm. Master Levi, you'd better keep a tight grasp on this one. You'll probably never find someone like him in another 2000 years from now."

* * *

><p>"Get up you baby squirrel! You're not going to grow any taller if you just lay on the ground like road-kill."<p>

Right after arriving home, Levi was forced to change from his drenched clothing to a pair of athletic pants and a black shirt. And right after that was two hours of sparring practice with Mike Zacharius, his long time self-defense (sparring) teacher. At the moment, Mike just caught Levi an ankle grab and had flung him across the room, beating the last bits of breath out of the teenager.

"Shut….the…fuck…up…you…stupid tracking…hound." Levi heaved himself up, and then he leapt toward Mike, twisting in midair to land a blinding fast kick to his instructors head. Well aware of Levi's fighting habits, Mike quickly raised both of arms to block the blow. In a few years of fighting practice, Levi was able to deliver bone splitting kicks to Mike's forearms. After too many broken arms and casts, Mike decided to invest in some very protecting arm guards.

Impacts to Mike's arm guards echoed throughout the training room, along with the sound of the flipped pages of Hanji's book. Hanji was sitting on the sidelines reading another book about the wonders and curses of the human mind, not looking one bit out of place as her step brother grunted and tumbled away in the center of the room.

On the next floor, Lynne and Eren starred through a large viewing window down on the sparring room.

Eren viewed Levi's practice in awe, "Does Levi want to enter the professional fighting world in the future? From my own experience, he could probably fight off an entire crowd of people if he can spar like that."

Lynne looked around nervously, and then she pulled Eren down to her height, "Listen here, I shouldn't be saying this to an outsider. But since Madame Martha entrust the young master to you-"

Eren instantly looked at the alert maid, "Entrust? I think your words are a bit too deep-"

"Anyway. Due to the scale and importance of Master Ackermann's job, the Ackermann family has a lot of enemies, domestically and internationally. The first time young master was kidnapped was when he was at the age of 6. From then on, there would be a kidnapping every two years or so, no matter how careful we were. Master Ackermann decided that the young master should learn to protect himself after the third kidnapping, so he hired the mustached instructor down there. However, our young master still occasionally gets taken away. When he had just turned 17, we found him months later on an abandoned factory in Northern Russia!"

"Stopp! Seventeen, then that means he was kidnapped less than a year ago!" Eren exclaimed, and then quickly silenced himself at Lynne's glare.

"Exactly Monsieur Jaeger, did you not notice that young master is attending some classes in the senior year that he does not need to take? For example, physical education. He's making up all the classes he couldn't find time to recover during his junior times. He was surprisingly able to get a college scholarship during his period after kidnapping, but he's still struggling with the subjects he hates most."

Eren looked down at Levi during his sparring practice, finding disbelief from Lynne's words. How in the world could people have the guts to kidnap him? His eyes were sometimes intimidating enough, but people should know their place by the time Levi lands a hit. Unless…

Lynne led Eren away from the viewing zone to the stairwell, where they made their way back to the main floor. Once they arrived, Lynne handed Eren back his car keys.

"Please look after the young master…even if he is a bit of a troublesome child." And with that, the house maid left Eren in a room with his freshly cleaned clothing.

But before Lynne stepped out of the room, Eren called out, "Haben sie einen moment (wait a moment), Fräulein Lynne." The housemaid turned around to Eren, who had grabbed her hand. The soft and warm surface of the beautiful man's skin on Lynne's wrist set her ears on fire.

"Your hair tie came undone just now," Eren gently commented, placing the brown band in the maids hands, "and I will continue to look after Levi from here on out," he ended gently, sending the flustered housemaid away with a prizewinning smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Lynne? Your face is all red…" a tall, masculine woman with a set of thin eyes and freckles asked apathetically as she grabbed a glass of water.<p>

"Why does every single one of young master's visitors has to be so charming? Damn it, and his age even makes him right in my strike zone!" Lynne moaned into her hands, her face red like a burning hot plate. The gorgeous brunet's words echoed in the blushing maids head, "_Fräulein Lynne….._"

"Talk about it Lynne…" a blond beauty with sparkling sky blue eyes dreamily looked at the roof of the massive kitchen, her face bright and flushed like a red apple. The freckled maid suddenly slammed her glass on the countertop and made her way to the blushing golden haired maid.

"What is it about that green eyed man that made you like this too, Krista?"

Lynne couldn't take any more as she kept her face buried in her hands; Krista's face had started to steam, "Madame Martha told me to switch his clothing in the shower room. I didn't intend to look, but mirrors are everywhere in that bathroom. Because the glass shower door hadn't fogged over yet, I saw his...Ymir; don't look at me like that!"

"Krista, you little slut…You've got me every night, and now you want another plaything to join us?"Ymir hugged the little maid into her flat bosom, leaving Lynne to look at their strange intimacy.

"Do you think I have a chance Ymir? I've never met someone so polite to me before." Lynne stared at her lesbian coworker, her eyes hazed and cheeks flushed. In her hand, she still gripped the hair band that Eren had earlier returned to her.

""Why not give it a shot" is what I would usually say, but I heard from Martha that Rivaille's got his eye on the pretty thing, so you'd better give up." Ymir then grinned at an idea as she gripped Krista's breast beneath her blazer, making the little maid squeak. "Or…you could give up being straight and indulge in Krista with me, since she's been a bit excessive for the past few weeks."

Completely turned off, Lynne groaned as she leaned back on her chair, her face to the ceiling, "Basically Ymir, you're saying that if I were to compete with the young master, I'd lose by a very wide margin."

"What's this about losing to me by a wide margin?"

Lynne nearly fell back on herself if she did grab the table's ledge to pull her back. Krista tried to squirm out of Ymir's hold, but her captor only continued to gently rub her chest, leaving the blond no desire to move as she silently moaned into her partner's shoulder. Levi had silently glided into the kitchen, his t-shirt soaked with sweat and his face dripping with it in the fluorescent light of the kitchen. He made his way to another countertop, where I pulled a cup of coffee ice cream out of a freezer.

Before he left, Levi turned a hard eye to the three maids at their resting position, "Ymir, Ne moleste pas Krista dans la cuisine; Obtenis une salle! Et Lynne; Mets mon dîner dans ma chamber; je n'ai pas envie prendre le dîner avec le père ce soir."

And with that, the teenager left the kitchen, leaving Lynne like a mouse that had nowhere to escape.

"Oh shit, what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-DO?!"

"Lynne, you'll be fine! Right Ymir?"

"Lynne girl, you're fucked…literally."

"YMIR!"

* * *

><p>How's that people? Wasn't that a fast chapter?<p>

I'm trying to get things done before Christmas, since that's Levi's birthday, so I guess you can expect fast updates.

Because of Ymir and Krista, expect a few yuri-scenes…

And since I take French at school, I wanted to put my three years of studies to good use.

The misspelling in "stop" was intentional, since that's how you spell "stop" in German

The translation:

-Ymir, Do not molest Krista in the kitchen; get a room. And Lynne, put my dinner in my room; I don't feel like eating with dad tonight.

If you were wondering about Eren's "design", that's something for another chapter.

As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated

-Chikane Michiru


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello!

(Since its Christmas, I decided to give you a chapter on Levi…Sadly, there's no Eren in this chapter, but you do get some form of character development and back story…)

-That was the plan, but because of sudden family issues and winter break parties + school; inspirations slipped away….BUT I HAVE RETURNED! (WAY over a week late…)

I also add Kenny in here, so I guess a little warning for anime only people…you'll meet unknown characters in this story….

But hey! What the fuck am I saying? I made Levi's last name Ackermann, and that's already a fucking spoiler…

So ignore everything I wrote and just enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's December 25th, fucking Christmas. It's the wonderful birthday of Jesus; and also my own birthday as well. Does that mean I'm Christian in any way? Fuck no.<p>

Supposedly because it's my birthday and winter break, I should be relaxing at home while the old man finds people to invite to my coming of age party. On the bright side, he decided not to call people over to celebrate, which is fine by me. But then, he feels like Christmas, my fucking birthday, was the perfect day to make me his temporary secretary, bind me in a suit, and take me to work with him. Doesn't turning eighteen mean that I'm supposed to have more freedom as an adult?

"Rivaille, piercings out," the old man ordered while barely looking up from the reports that he had just received via airmail. Well in his forties, dad's frown lines were permanently carved into his skin. He already had a head full of rough, stale gray hair, and his eyes only ever changed shape when he ever got angry or surprised, both rarely ever occurring. Much to my displeasure, the first time the old man was forced to take me to his main office on "Take-your-child-to-work day", people wouldn't stop talking about how my eyes resembled their beloved CEO's.

"What's the point of bringing me to work again? Are there going to be any people there on Christmas?" I responded with a reasonable amount of annoyance in my voice as I plucked out my earrings. Kenny replied by chucking a manila folder at my abdomen, the corner of the package sharply jabbing the cloth of my shirt as I barely caught it.

"We're having a meeting with a company that wishes to converge into our South Eastern branch. You'll gain more experience prior to your possible placement in the future once after university. Take a look at that packet of data, you just might find something that my secretary missed."

"I don't want to fucking ride your coat tail to whatever you want me to be" is what I've said for the past five years. I didn't hate the business side of Kenny's occupation, but as cheesy as it sounds, I want to get my own place in a business on my own. I tried in the years of my early high school days to prove that I had the capabilities to hold my own. Straight A's in school, extra work related to the shipping corporation, along with the efforts I put into avoiding more kidnappings. What more did the fucking old man want?

He obviously turned a blind eye toward every single award or achievement that came to him in the same important manila folders that he always looked over more than once. My reports were in the same fucking packaging as his business reports, but everything about me was pushed to the bottom of his desk. A few weeks later, everything that was mine was later put into a waste basket, and then down the office paper shredder. That was when I gave up on trying for Kenny's attention, since I wasn't even worthy of a sliver of it.

I strung open the folder and slid out the papers, the graphics of data tables and page after page of details made my stomach lurch. _Time to start the interpretation…again…_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Ackermann," a man in a green checkered shirt said. His eyes were bloodshot; his eyelids were black from a lack of sleep. A mug of strong smelling coffee rested on a small filing cabinet while he flipped papers on a clipboard.<p>

He frowned distastefully when he saw me follow my dad out of the elevator, his grip on the edge of his clipboard tightening. "Hey there, Rivaille."

"Hey Reeves, did you by any chance run out of eye drops?" I asked sarcastically, pointing to my own eyes as I walked by. Reeves hand flew to his eyes; he then rushed to his own small cubicle, away from the busy walkway.

"Before we got into the meeting room Rivaille, remember to keep yourself proper. Don't cuss, and don't speak until you give me a notice." Kenny's orders bounced around my head uselessly as I took a seat next to him, laying out a notepad and a pen, because I was still his fucking, one-day secretary.

* * *

><p>"I see that you're doing awfully well, Rivaille. You've matured a lot since I last saw you."<p>

My head slowly clocked to the sound of the voice. I spent the entire day running around behind my stone-cold father as I kept his schedule in check, helped with filing heaps of reports, and a lot more neck breaking activities that made my tie and the first button of my shirt come loose. The strong office coffee left a disgusting acidic taste on my tongue, so I dumped the mug of caffeine and turned to some ignored tea that was shoved to the back of the lounge cabinet. I tried not to make people too anxious in the lounge room, but being the dean's son wasn't helping at all.

In front of me stood Rod Reiss; an old business partner with dad. Rumor has it that his daughter was one of the maids at home, since her rebellious phase was too much for her mother to handle. The man always creeped the hell out of me; one minute staring at me like he wanted to seal me in a coffin and ship me to Singapore, the other acting like any other family friend relative. Honestly, I never understood how dad was able to keep this guy on his good side.

"If looking like a complete hooligan compared to Mr. Ackermann defines well to you, I'm sure that you are very mistaken Mr. Reiss." I shuddered at my own comment. I was happy that I could keep a straight face, but I sure as hell didn't want to glorify my dad.

The hollow eyed man laughed light-heartedly, "Kenny sure pushes you hard, doesn't he? How's managing your share of the business while keeping your results well at school?"

Did this man need to know everything about me? "I'm doing just fine…I personally think I should just mess up on purpose just to see his fucking cemented-on face to change for once."

"Rivaille, break's over. And what did I tell you about keeping your language at bay here?" My eyes bolted wide open as I looked past Reiss, who turned around in shock. My own father looked pissed as fuck, scaring the living shit out of every single employee in the room as each and every one of them dumped their snacks and drinks in the trash, leaving the lounge room in a neat line as if they were on train tracks.

Kenny didn't need to lift another finger to tell me as left the room. I poured the scalding tea down my throat, the near boiling liquid scratching up the surface of my esophagus. I left Reiss alone and the empty mug in the sink as I bolted out of the lounge room, my father already an entire hallway ahead.

Stepping steadily along the sharp angled hallways, I quickly dodge a man pushing a cart of papers, and swiftly side step a woman balancing four trays of piping hot coffee on her arms. As I walked further into the building to where my dad's main office was, the number of people slowly diminished, leaving the sound of my leather shoes to clap on the newly waxed tile floor and the echo of my incredibly stiff suit's fabric rub against itself.

Back in my dad's office, I slumped against the secretary's bureau desk, flipping, stamping, signing, approving, checking and reorganizing file after file while occasionally answering calls. Thankfully, most of the callers either spoke in English or French, both of which were my picky father's preferred languages. His clients sure knew how to suck up to him.

Oh God, I don't want to be here. I do want to enter my dad's field of business, but I sure as hell didn't want to take the road that he has paved out for me. If I need to take the curvy route to whatever kind of future, I'm fine with it. On the way, I'll probably have more time to find more ways to appreciate this world.

I stapled files together and tossed it into a basket. I kind of wonder what made Mr. Jaeger want to teach. I heard rumors that he was forced to by our principal, but he sure enjoyed giving lessons to senior highschoolers for someone who was forced. His way of making random allusions to classic books did get kind of geeky at sometimes, but that's what made Mr. Jaeger interesting, especially when he would sometimes slip German into his sentences. Oh the way he spoke German. German wasn't as smooth and elegant as French, but it had an edge and a sense of stubbornness to it. Truth be told, it made Mr. Jaeger sound older, just a tad.

What was it that made Eren Jaeger so attractive? Yes, he had a fucking beautiful face, but he wasn't the only pretty teacher in school. Smith, Leonhart, and yes, Ackerman…they were all nice looking teachers with a large fan base for each, but Eren just always came out on top. There was just something about how cheeky he was, how he teased his students with so much humor and charm, how he blushed so easily but was still able to keep his stature, and how he said "Levi". Not "young man", not "Rivaille", but the name I wanted to be called.

From a large stack of papers, I took another manila folder and dumped out the contents. Why the hell do I want that teacher so badly? I feel like fucking the crap out of him, but I also feel that it would be entirely different compared to the number of times Petra and I had sex. I could just imagine his dewy, peach skin moist with sweat, heavy breaths puffing out from his light, rosy lips, his round eyes lidded into sea green half-moons as he moaned into bed sheets.

My pen stopped in the middle of a small sentence. **How do you even do it with a guy**? I know where my dick is supposed to go, but apparently there's a long line of techniques and procedures that you need to take to make sex safe beyond the condom. I found out that I had a slight thing for guys when I spent a lot of time in France, but I had Petra to fuck, so I never really thought about seriously fucking a man. How was it supposed to go again...? You start by…stretching it open…with your fingers I think? And then…

My head started to spin as another phone call came in, quickly pulling me away from the thoughts of male sex.

"Oui, c'est le bureau principal…oui…oui…Je vais lui dire tout de suite."

I rolled out of my mini reception desk and entered my dad's office. Glass windows served as a wall behind his desk, the vast office filled with dark carpet and dark wood, shelves and cabinets filled with what looked like agreement forms and thank you letter all place closely together, to the point that  
>I couldn't differentiate one from another. Other cabinets were filled with ornaments or gifts that were placed half heartedly into the cabinets.<p>

"Hey dad-"

"You don't just call your boss "dad"."

"_Monsieur Ackermann_," Boss…why did this fucking prick have to be my dad? "…you have a member from the French branch on the fifth line."

"C'etait Monsieur Royer?"

"Oui."

"Tell him to contact me another time after he has cleared up the missing shipment problem from three months ago." My father kept reading file after file, his eyes didn't even bother to look up at me. Oh how I wanted to get out of the office, out of this building, even away from the house…

_No wait. What am I doing? I can!_

I continued to the front of my apathetic father's desk, his eyes still glued to the words on the paper. My hand glided to the envelope beneath my blazer, the sound of the paper crunching slightly. This could be my one chance to get out of that house for a little while.

"Dad-"

"I said that I'm your boss-"

"I'm talking to my dad right now."

"He's not available."

I didn't wait a second longer. I swiped the envelope out of my inner pocket and slammed the form down on my father's desk, on top of the paper he was just about to sign. My hand remained on the desk, refusing to budge as my father looked up at me. How long has it been since he actually even bothered to look at me?

"What is this?"

"My school needs your approval of letting me attend the track and field meets coming in a few weeks. I already had stepmom fill in all of the health information, so all you need to do is sign." _You should be good at that, since that's all you ever use your pen for._

My father glared at the paper, his eyes wandering down to a single blank space left especially for him.

"Why can't Celta (stepmom character) sign this? She approved of everything else, right?"

"The school wants to make sure that I have your approval, **just in case I run off again**." I silently snickered, quickly reverting back to my old face when my dad looked up at me again. He uncapped his fluid fountain pen.

"How will you keep your grades up? Your English results are incredibly unsatisfactory as this point."

"The new English teacher is the Track and Field coach's younger brother. I can ask for extra tutoring after practice, and I'll keep my grades up after I come back from trips."

_Now sign it…Monsieur Ackermann!_

* * *

><p>"Yes yes yes yes yes YES! FUCK YEAH!"<p>

Reeves frowned curiously as he cracked open the door to the first office before the CEO's area, his bloodshot eyes narrowing at the sight before him. Rivaille Ackermann, the dean's son, who's known for sometimes sharing his father's intimidating nature, was bouncing up and down in the air like the teenager he was supposed to be, punching his fists out while grasping a paper in his right hand.

"Fuck, I guess two all-nighters is my maximum. I'm already hallucinating…"

* * *

><p>HOLY SHIT I'm DONE!<p>

This chapter was really hard to get through…but I think it was worth it…

Just a note to all who have realized it by now, but I don't really correct grammar until a few days later, mostly because I'm so brain dead after one chapter that I don't feel like reading. **So if there is a huge grammar error that you just can't live with**, shoot me a message or write a review and I'll correct it asap.

Translation:

"Yes, this is the main office...yes...yes...I'll telll him right away."

Update: Thanks you Licurici for correcting my French!

Like always, reviews and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated!

~Chikane Michiru


End file.
